The reemergence of a lost empire
by joshuab2897
Summary: Hey guys and yes I know this isn't a normal story I write the reason being this is a story that I have had in my head for a long time and yes this includes Anthro in this story. Follow Samantha on a rollercoaster of life in a medieval time where she meets a mysterious guy. Will this guy help or make her life hell. The only way is to find out.
1. Prologue

**This story and all it characters are mine. The people in this fanfiction is anthrophonic animals. This is a world that all in the medieval time and won't change.**

In the land of Astana there was four kingdoms that hold all the land, the Kingdom of Valen which was composed of mostly light-colored fur canines. The location of the kingdom gave them a good hold on farming since the kingdom hold on the crop production in the known land. There were several kingdoms in all the known land that stretch from mountains to the desserts in the south. The Kingdom of Legaoth was the kingdom that held most of the mountains in the north. They where made up of feline and equine people, they held the land on the export of stone and metal ore in all the land. The Kingdom of Wicyn held land in the east of Valen and held the market for timber and all wood production since all the land beside their castle was all forested land. The population of Wicyn was mostly made up of felines with a few families of canines in the kingdom. The last kingdom in the land was the Kingdom of Astiah which was south of the kingdom of Valen, this kingdom had all the dessert and some mountains where the known land ends. This kingdom had a large lake and had the market on glass making and fish in the land. The population was made up of smaller canine species that was native to the dessert environment, most other kingdoms call them the red wolf kingdom or empire. The story will start in the Kingdom of Valen following the actions of a young female wolf named Samantha.

 **Samantha POV**

It was early in the morning as I was getting out of my bed walking over to my window in my family house. From my window I can see the market and barely see the wall that holds the town and the castle in the center. I walk to my mirror brushing my gray fur looking over myself. I wasn't oversized girl I was just average looking female wolf. I walked down the stairs with my simple shirt and skirt for a normal day. I walked up and hug my mother that was in the kitchen sewing clothes from my little sister. I said bye as I walked out onto the dirt road today was the second of last day of education before you got to chose what you would do for the kingdom. Most of the boys will go and serve for the king's army, what I don't get is why don't they let girls in the army a lot through out history there have been female warriors and now just recently they stopped allowing them. I walked up to the school building were young teens were. The building was wood with stone pillars on the outside with marbling to make school look important. I walked in and grabbed a seat near the front of the room. I didn't mind our teacher she is great, and I like what she teaches. As I take the sit the last few teens get in the back looking bored since they only have one more day to go, as miss angel walks in with her signature smile.

 **Angel POV**

Ok everyone today will be an interesting day. I have an interesting lesson and its on history of our land and yes, I know we covered this already. As I hear annoying grunt and sighs in the room. Can someone tell me from what time period did we cover from the beginning to the place we stopped and picked back up?

One teen said we started at the created of the land up to 1,000 years from what are records have on the time. The brown male wolf said

Good we did start from what we think made our beautiful land and the records up to 1000 years after are not very good. But after that our record keep improved ten-fold with writing and keeping them in safe place. Now where did we pick up from on the second history lesson day?

A female pure white wolf named Sasha raised her hand and said. We picked back up from 1400 to present which is only 1430.

Corrected we have come along way, but we did skip a 400-year time span. Can anyone tell me why I saved this for today to teach you. The class looked like a stone wall. Well in this time there was a great war and a great mystery that happened during this time. Leading up to this war the four kingdoms where peaceful with each other for a time. Except there was one more kingdom that was erased from history the name of the kingdom was Wurid. They were located west of Valen but no one new exactly where they kingdom was located. The weird thing that all the kingdoms had a mix of species beside them they were made up of only black wolves. They were very peaceful and very social, but they never traded. We assumed that they had land that had all the martials they need. The war mostly included them and the red wolf kingdom when they attacked the kingdom of Wicyn causes them to fight back but they had a much larger army. Then the red wolf kingdom made it warpath to Valen where they had hard resistance and retreated from the land. But the mistake they made is that a member of the Wurid kingdom or black wolf kingdom was killed in the battle trying to escape the battle.

A student raised their hand and asked what about the Legaoth come to aid in the initial attack. Miss Angel smiled that's a good question the reason being the war never good the far north to involve them and they just watched and tried save their population from war. When the Wurid heard that one of their own was killed in a battle they had no intention on being in they were furious at that unprovoked. And some might say she was in the middle, but she wasn't she was on the outskirts of the battle when three red wolf soldiers came up and brutal killed her for being there. Once news came back to their kingdom, we didn't know what they would do no one has seen their castle or kingdom. One day a look out looking south heard a large metal sound like marching and with fear he sounded the alarm getting our brave men on the wall ready to defend from the red wolf enemy. With everyone looking south the sound getting louder the same look out in the door above the wall that the sound wasn't coming from the south but from the west. According to our records he was stunned by what he saw was a large army not as large from reports of the red wolf empire which had an army of 10,000 men which was huge and made kingdom feared them. These men and women wore black and gold edged armor with there swords edged hilts with a howling feral wolf head. For the first time we saw the Wurid king and queen they were leading their army them self. I will just give summary of what happened since we do have to cover 400 years in one day. On that same day our king went out and talked with the black wolf kingdom king and queen and came back and told the kingdom that we were now allied with the Wurid kingdom to stop the red wolf kingdom. Now for 200 years the war went on nonstop the reason being the red wolf empire kept training and providing their fronts with new soldiers. However, the alliance we made with the black wolf kingdom was well made and held strong, but they kept going strong. For the next 50 years the we pushed them out of the Wicyn. We meet heavy resistance and couldn't get through in to the red wolf kingdom land. We noticed that every time we charged there home the Wurid kingdom showed up with fewer and fewer men and women each time till they stopped coming at all which gave us a fright that we might not hold against the red wolf kingdom. We knew that the Wurid was smart and coning and battle wise we have several theories on what happened which you can find in the library. But eventually we did end the war with them but with a huge cost in men and agreement to pay heavy taxes to stop them from attacking on their exports. From 1250 no one has seen or heard from the black wolf kingdom some say they went into hiding to wait for the right moment to strike on the red wolf kingdom we may never know if they will come back or not. Ok that will conclude today lesson if you want to learn more go to the library they have their characteristics of how they fought which we try our best to mimic, also don't forget to go to the arena where we will have the different jobs to pick for what you will do for the kingdom. After that miss Angel left the room and headed back to the library.

 **Samantha POV**

I had many more questions and I knew some won't believe that they really did exist. I got up and walked out of the building walking through the streets as I passed the stone marble arena where we will pick our jobs. I make my way to the wall and look to the west wondering what happened to them and if or will they ever show there faces again. I sat there looking off to the west for hours, when I came to my senses, I walked back to my family house and walked in.

Hey mom I am home what is for dinner tonight. We are having soup tonight can you go and grab some vegetables for me my mother asked me. I walked in to were we stored or food and pulled out some vegetable's ad put them beside my mother and smiled as I sat down at the table thinking about what we were told today.

 **Hey guys I know this chapter is very lengthy and not one of my normal stories this has been on my mind for a very long time. I hope this gets people interested. Any way hopesto see you next time please comment with what you think is going to happen.**


	2. A Strange New Encounter

**Hey guys if you would leave a review of what you think of the story and comments, they will really help in making this story come to life.**

 **Samantha POV**

I sat at the table after getting the vegetables from my mother thinking about what I was going to do about tomorrow." Hey mom what do you think I should do about tomorrow with picking a profession?" I turn to look over at my mother as she turns around and walks towards the table I was sitting at.

"Honey there are some many things in this kingdom you can do. You have the world in front of you my sweet girl doesn't let it go to waste." my mother says as she walks back into the kitchen leaving me to my own thoughts.

I sit at the table for a good while having an internal conflict with myself. One part of me wants to be the rebel in society, while the other side of me wants to have a nice life in the kingdom. I stay seating at the table when my father walks into the house and says hello without me knowing. "Honey you there?" my father says to be waving his hands in front of my eyes trying to get my attention." yeah I am here dad just have a lot on my mind," I say knowing that was an understatement.

As my Father sits down at the table across from me my mother brings over the pot of soup." Zoey dinner is ready!" my mother yells upstairs as my little sisters came running down the stairs grabbing a seat across from mom. During dinner we had a normal conversation on how the day is going, I told them that we finally filled in the missing history gape and what happened thinking they already knew. My mother and father looked stunned like they never heard of this before.

"I remember when my father talking about that, I wasn't too sure I believe him though." my father said to us and my mother said the same about her mother and father. I look around the table as my little sister looks like she heard an adventure story." thank you for the dinner mom I think I will head to my room and think about what you told me." I say as I get up from the table and walks up to my room. I walk upstairs and close the wooden door that I painted with our kingdom colors which were silver and blue. 

As I sit on my bed, I look up at the ceiling wondering what will happen tomorrow. I was having a war inside my head as each side wanted me to have a good life, but one wanted me to pursue my dreams. I groan and cover my face with my pillow and scream into it as I couldn't decide on what to do. I finally decided the best thing do is to head to bed and decide on the right thing to do in the morning. 

As the sun rises and hits myself through my window I groan as I get up stretching my arms. I walk to my simple drawer that holds all the clothes I own and start going through them. "What shall I wear today something that says hey look at me or my normal." as I laugh knowing that all the clothes, I have been the same color. I put on a fresh pair of clothes and walked downstairs to greet the family and to have a simple breakfast before I leave for the arena. As I walk down into the family kitchen, I see that my father is about to leave for work" bye dad hope you don't get hurt today" I say knowing it was a very likely thing that good happen to him in his line of work. I walked and grabbed an apple of the kitchen table for my breakfast before walking out the door.

As I walk out onto the streets of the kingdom, I could see many people out walking the streets enjoying the morning air. I take my first steps into the street that was crowded with other people walking to their jobs and students that was heading to class. As I walk towards the arena, I walk past some shops that were made from marble stone that had sketches of flower design into the stone. I have always thought that was the best shop cause of the design they had in the stone. As I was getting closer to the arena, I could see the kingdom guards at the arena. I have always loved their armor the design in my mind was flawless. The main color was silver with carved lines in blue that makes up a design in the armor to distinguish the different kingdoms. As I was passing the guards that were patrolling the outside of the arena, I finally get a glimpse of the different booths out in the arena to represent the different jobs the kingdom offered.

As I walk into the arena, I see a lot of my classmates and other classes looking around and talking to the people in the booths about their jobs. As I was walking, I see my teacher sitting in the booth for teaching. I smile and walk over "hey miss angel how have you been today?" I asked as I stood in front of the table.

Miss angel stands up and walks to the edge of the table with a smile. "Well I been good today been slow only a couple of students wanted to be teachers which are expected. Now what brings you to my table" she asks, as I lean on the table "I just have a few questions about yesterday lesson if you don't mind me asking?". She smiles "not at all this doesn't get talked about much anyway, so what are your questions?". "Well, I was wondering like how did the Kingdom of Wurid stand up to the red wolf kingdom if they had the larger army? "Angel looks happy "well that is a very good question, the simple answer they were trained longer than them and was able to hold their own for days if need be. From one of their soldiers, they said they have been trained for 7 years straight. To top it off we don't know how or what they did to train the army. We knew that they were fast, agile, smart, and very in tune with their surroundings."

I was stunned from what I just heard "you're saying that the Wurid was not one of the best but the best army this land has ever seen.". She gives off slight chuckle "yes they were, and we do our best to copy there training, but the bad thing is no one ever saw them train or what techniques they used to train." I said bye to miss angel as I walked away from the booth and kept looking around at the different jobs the kingdom offered. But I couldn't let what I just heard it went into my head and I thought of what it may be like to meet one in person. As I was walking, I see almost all the guys chatting with the recruitment officer for the king army. I walked by and walked to the side of the arena listening in on the conversation being had. Most of them were talking about the training and what they would have to do. 

The officer smiled as he started to answer the question. "Well first off you would be sat in a classroom and given an exam on what you know about the kingdom and the history of the land. The reason for this you needs to know what happened in the past to make the future better." I smiled knowing I could easily do that part of the recruitment process. The then continued after the answered questions "after you answer the questions and pass you move on to a 6-month training period depending on where you are placed. An example being the army, castle guard or the palace guards which get the most training for good reason. I can't tell you what happens in training unless you sign up."

I was happy in my head I knew I could do the classroom section of the process, but I wasn't completely sure I could do the training part of it. I lean against the wall to weighing on what I should do. As some of my male classmates notice that I was behind the army booth listening on the conversation.

 **? POV**

After walking a full 3 days a teenage boy with a black cloak and hood was walking to the front gates of the Kingdom of Valen from the west. No one seems to be noticing as there was something major going on inside the walls today. As I was walking out of the trees into the open plain of the Valen territory notice. This was the first time in a very long time I have left the walls if my home I was optimistic about what I would find. My parents told me before they passed that I must go and see if the war ended or the allied kingdom lost the war. From what I could tell there was no war but due to my ethics I had to make sure. So, I kept walking towards the front gates of the kingdom hoping they would let me in.

 **Samantha POV**

"What are you doing here you know women and girls can't go into the king's army, "a tall slight muscle brown male wolf said. I was at a loss of words when more guys started yelling and screaming at me for just being in the arena. I looked around at all the teen boys scream and yelling at why I was there. I heard one boy said that I was just here checking out the guys which made me want to vomit cause all these guys are full of them self. Eventual all this got the attention of the officer in charge of the army booth and looked with a small smirk on his face. I was getting ganged up on and I could get out as an old military soldier for the kingdom walked up and looked with a disappointed look on his face that this is what we fell to these days. When a male from another class that I didn't recognize said "yeah the only way a girl would be allowed if they showed any battle worth traits in a duel which I doubt a girl like you. But I bet you would try/" the said as the officer grinned at the thought and nodded his head with the idea saying if I could the might let me try to join. I couldn't believe my ears and heard so many chanting that I had no power or strength that I was just a girl. I was so angry and screamed at the top of my lungs "Deal". With that, they all stopped yelling and in shock that I accepted the offer. The boys started walking away and the officer saying that the wished me luck and be here in an hour time. The old man looked at me with a smile on his face and walked up to me. "girl don't get yourself hurt but I do believe you can do this, but should you be the question?" as they walked away, I slide down the wall with my paws on my face thinking did I just do something I will regret for the rest of my life?


	3. The Stranger

Samantha POV

After what felt like hours of me sitting on the edge of the wall in the arena, I couldn't stand being in the place where I would ruin my life. I slowly got to my feet and dragged my feet on the ground with my head down. In my head, I was debating with myself with one side saying to back out and save myself from the guilt and the shame I would bring to myself. But my pride kicked in saying that I would do my best and don't think of it as a loss in my head I stood up and called out the norm. By the time I had finished the debt in my head I was at the entrance to the arena, I picked my head up and looked around knowing that my father would hear of this. I figured that it be best to go somewhere quiet, but I can't leave the castle and be back in time, so I just walked down the street and found a stool and sat down looking out at the arena.

? POV

As I walked up to the front gates and looked around for guards that are supposed to be on duty. I stand there and looks out at the fields and see some farmers and guards out in the field. I walked through the main gates and looked at the city inside the walls. From the description, I was given I could tell that this kingdom has done some growing. I was itching to get my armor off my body and get cleaned but my curiosity got the better of me as in what was going on today. I walked into the town hoping to get to the center of the town to see what is going on. As I walk by the different buildings had marbled stone and some metal works on the important buildings. As I got close to the center of the city, I could see the castle which a good size was but not as big as my home. I get to the center of town I see a good size arena and a lot of people; I walk in and looks around at the different little tables and people. 

I wonder the arena getting some looks at why I am wearing a hood, but most don't pay any attention to me. I also see them picking and moving the tables as well at the end working their way up. I walk over to the nearest table with a nice female from the looks around. "Um excuse me but what is going on here?" The lady stands up and smiles happily at the question. "This is a work opportunity where young teen like yourself look for jobs they can do in the kingdom, I hope that helps." I smile and nod "what is going on down there is this done?". The lady chuckles and shakes her head "no they are moving half the tables for a mock fight later it should be interesting to see what happens." That piques my interest and nods as I step back and thank the lady.

I knew that from the looks of the preparations it be about 40 minutes to get everything prepared. I walk back out of the arena entrance and spot the inn. I smile to myself as I walk over and across the center of town. I see young boys exercise from what I can tell to prepare to join their army here. I traveled light with my sword, cloak, armor, and a bag of coins to pay for what I need. I walked into the inn and smiled at the old man under my hood. The old man stood up "How can I help you, young sir?" I walked up and leaned on the counter "I would like a room please for 5 days". The old man looked surprised and went to the back of the wall which had hooks to hold keys. He brought one and sat it on the counter "5 days would be 50 silver or 3 gold coins young man." I nod and reach into my cloak and lays out 3 gold coins and takes the key. I nod as he said the room was on the top floor facing the arena, I found the stairs and walked up to them. They creaked as they sounded old but better sleeping in a bed than on the ground. I got to the third floor and walked and found my room and walked in. 

I sighed and pushed the hood off my face as I walked up to a mirror, my black coat looked dirty from the 3-day walk. I untied my cloak and hung it on the wall as my armor needed shining to have the sparkle it had at the beginning of the journey. I slowed took off the armor and laid it on the second bed and I knew I had to shine it before I left this place. I stood back up and looked at myself, my fur had tangles and knots from the armor, but I was used to that nothing like a nice bath to get those out. The black fur perfect to blend in t night. My muscle tone was well defined but not focused on one aspect of combat but all. I walked back and sat on the bed and thought even if the war is over, I need to bring my people home.

My family passed down why they hide everyone but the royal family, the reason being that the one king will leave and walk around the known land to see if tensions are high and war still grips the land. I wasn't too sure on how to awaken my people, but I was told that we had built chambers with armor, swords and the men themselves to hibernate. I shook my head out of my long thought. How would I by myself accomplish this goal, it was a real question even though I am a king the king had his men behind him to help. I knew to find if the war was still going on was a small aspect, but my real mission is to locate where my great great grandfather put our people. I stood back up and grabbed my cloak and tied it around myself as I grabbed the keys and hooked it to the pants which fabric would be known as royal. I walked out the door and out in the lobby of the inn and nods to the old man as I walk back out and into the stands of the arena which people where already finding seats. I quickly walk my way over with my hood up and finds a seat. I thought to myself how I would find a quest partner who still believes my people are real.


End file.
